pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/E Degen Tombs Farmer
The Build uses permanent Shadow Form and heavy degen to finish the entire Tomb of Primeval Kings alone, faster than other builds can do it and collecting the many green items the Darknesses drop and the Ectos on the way. Attributes and Skills prof=A/E ear=12 crit=3 sha=12+1+3of SwiftnessParadoxFormDefenseof Lesser EnergyFieldArmorBite/build Equipment * Full radiant armor, a superior shadow arts rune with matching mask, rest full of attunement * Insightful staff of enchanting, inscription "have faith" - preferably max with earth requirement * Any zealous daggers for energy management during skill recharge downtime - preferably with 20% enchantment mod * Any high energy set in case the grasps get your energy too low * A longbow in case you want to pull, not required, but nice to have sometimes * A zealous scythe of enchanting can also help regain energy. Usage Always keep up Shadow Form with GoS->Deadly Paradox->Shadow Form, rest of descriptions in order of what to deal with first * Grasp of Insanity - aggro as many as you can at once, use GoLE->Viper's Defense->Radiation Field, two rounds of that will take out any number of grasp. If you feel more confident in your energy management abilities, you can/should wait until after the Wurms to specifically go after the grasps, because it can mean faster Wurm deaths. If you do so, don't bother switching to daggers when there are grasps around. * Chaos Wurm - Melee - after they pop up and knock you down, use GoLE->Radiation Field->Sliver Armor and use Ear Bite as much as possible, switch to daggers to build adrenaline faster, no need to switch back while fighting if you put the 20% enchant on them - avoid using Viper's defense against them, as it will give them more opportunities to knockdown and disrupt Shadow Form * Chaos Wurm - Siege - after dealing with grasps in the area, use Viper's Defense->GoLE->Radiation Field->Sliver Armor->Ear Bite they should go down very quickly * Banished Dream Rider - just use GoLE->Sliver Armor and try to get it to target them while spamming ear bite, since they are the only enemies immune to most of the degen, should still be enough things alive to make this quick * Scythe of Chaos - Terrorweb Dryder - group the two type together seperately using any wall and corner, then double back and get the Dryders on top of the Scythes, then use GoLE->Radiation Field->Viper's Defense (wait for disease to kick in, in case Viper's Defense steps you far enough to move the Dryders) regroup them if needed * The Darkness - use as much of the skill bar as you want, just make sure you have the two Siege Chaos Wurms dead, otherwise when the ghosts pop up when you kill the Darknesses, the siege wurms can get you with some heavy AoE damage Counters * Not keeping up shadow form - just get used to the build * The Grasps getting your energy too low - use scythe, daggers and high energy set to stop this, but otherwise you can always cast shadow form without the GoS and Deadly Paradox and just try to run away to a safe place * Using the skills too much and too fast, draining the energy pool - just get used to the build Variants In theory, you could replace Sliver Armor with any skill that could deal with the Banished Dream Riders and help with the Chaos Wurms and the Darknesses, just adjust your attributes and Staff accordingly, but I doubt there are any skills that could do this as quickly alone. - Earbite will help kill the enemies immune to most degeneration.